Taking him home
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: Short NaruSasuNaru fic. Sasuke has come back to the village but he has a hard time trying to talk to Naruto unless the blond is drunk.


.

Sasuke grunted when Naruto's uncooperative body lost its footing and almost fell over him.

"Who would have thought you were so heavy, idiot," Sasuke grunted, placing Naruto's right hand over his shoulder and his own left around Naruto's back, getting hold of the hem of Naruto's pants to support the blond.

"I'm not heavy, bastard," Naruto said drunkenly. "I'm fit" he said after a while. "And muscled, people love my body, you are just jealous"

"Really?" Sasuke asked amusedly when Naruto hissed at a cat.

"Totally," Naruto said adamantly, his face focused a few centimeters away from Sasuke's own.

"Good to know," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You are welcome" Naruto responded with a wide smile, making Sasuke chuckle. Naruto tried to get closer to Sasuke's face, he moved so now Sasuke was almost giving him a piggy-back ride. "I like when you do that."

"Do what?," Sasuke asked, clearing his face of emotion, accommodating Naruto's new position.

"When you smile," Naruto said dreamily, falling into contemplation. He rested his face on Sasuke's back and let his friend drag him.

They kept walking for a few blocks towards Sasuke's house. When they had gotten out of the bar Sasuke had intended to drop Naruto off at his own place, but after thought he decided it would be easier to take the blond to _his_ place. The last time Naruto had gotten drunk he had been so clingy, Sasuke hadn't been allowed to leave the blond's place.

"I'm getting horny," Naruto suddenly said, making Sasuke close his eyes and count to 10.

"Want me to drop you in the red district?," Sasuke bit out, not really knowing if he would be able to carry his threat.

"Nah," Naruto dismissed the suggestion. "Why go to the red district when I got you?," he continued, suddenly pushing his hips towards Sasuke.

"What?," Sasuke all but squealed, dropping Naruto's arms, making him fall to the ground.

"That hurt, bastard!," Naruto yelled, as Sasuke went to sit to a bench. Sasuke took his head between his hands and sighed.

"You shouldn't make jokes like that," Sasuke said after a minute. "It's not funny"

"Who said I was joking?"

Sasuke immediately raised his head to observe Naruto, the blond's voice sounding much more sober. Naruto stood up with the grace of the ninja he was and not as the drunk man he had been acting just seconds ago.

Sasuke's brain raced in search for answers but came up blank. Unless Naruto had higher tolerance to alcohol than he thought, he was almost afraid of an affirmative answer, all the things he had confessed to Naruto while he thought the blond was drunk, Sasuke could feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment. He tried to cover it with a glare directed towards Naruto and teleported himself home.

Seconds after and Sasuke already had a body pressing him to the door , the handle burying itself in his side, he hissed angrily and twisted to use his elbow to hit Naruto's jaw. It seemed like Naruto hadn't been expecting it because he released Sasuke from his hold.

"What's wrong with you,?" Naruto yelled, fueling Sasuke's anger.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Sasuke hissed as angrily, he would had thrown the vase at his right if he didn't think it would seem too childish. "You just pretended to be drunk!"

"You made me do it!," Naruto tried to explain.

"_Me_?" Sasuke stepped closer to the blond "Don't you dare try to blame _me, _you idiot."

"Well," Naruto rested his weight on his left foot, changing his stance "Sure isn't _my_ fault you are impossible to talk to!" Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms "You weren't talking to me, you bastard" They both pretended to not notice the way Naruto's voice almost broke. "You weren't talking to me and the first time you finally speak a word to me was when you thought I was drunk. Tell me huh?," Naruto demanded, "Tell me how many times we have hung out since you came back where you didn't think I was drunk?"

Sasuke stood silent, knowing too well Naruto was right. It didn't change the fact that he felt humiliated, he had poured out his soul to Naruto when he thought Naruto was drunk. He thought of all those night of star gazing, talking to Naruto and hearing him in return.

"So, did you mean it?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I did" Naruto whispered knowing too well what Sasuke meant. "I love you" his eyes moved to the side "And you didn't say anything in return."

"It didn't count if you were drunk," Sasuke said defensively.

"But I wasn't drunk," Naruto responded vehemently.

"That's the fucking point!" Sasuke seemed frustrated enough to pull his hair.

Naruto's eyes widened. In an instant he was in front of Sasuke, grabbing his shirt, pulling him forward and kissing him. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's arm, rubbing Naruto's muscles with his thumb. It was a slow kiss, just lips and the tip of their tongues touching. They exchanged breath and a caress.

Naruto whined loudly when Sasuke broke the kiss before he could deepen it. He really had enjoyed the kiss and he slowly and dreamily opened his eyes, only to be hit in the stomach. He groaned in pain when his back hit the kitchen counter, not knowing what was broken, his back or the table.

"I'm still pissed at you idiot," Sasuke said, before climbing the stairs.

Naruto couldn't help but grin when the sounds of the door closing never came.

.

* * *

.

Beta'ed by CrimsonKiss89 thank you! .:hugs:.

This is for the lovely Jelp just because she is awesome and I love her :3

It's been ages since I posted something ;_; I know! And it doesn't has porn! I feel so bad! XD. I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it .:hugs:.

And as always any comment is appreciated.


End file.
